It is usually by means of the bundle conveyor or dispensing conveyor that the bundle of banknotes, bundled in the collecting location, is transported with aligned edges to the dispensing location, where it can be removed by the customer. In special cases, however, the bundle of banknotes has to be conveyed back again from the dispensing opening to a so-called reject cassette if the customer, for example, has forgotten to remove the money or if an incorrect number of notes has been established before the bundle of banknotes is dispensed. It is also necessary here, if appropriate, for relatively thick bundles of stiff banknotes to be deflected, via a diverter, over a narrow radius into the reject cassette. The opening in the reject cassette has to be capable of being reliably closed, in order to be transported, and is relatively narrow on account of the compressed construction of the reject cassette. Moreover, the drawing-in rollers have a small diameter on account of the compressed construction of the reject cassette, with the result that they can only draw in a bundle of limited thickness. Problems thus arise if a bundle of banknotes which form a stiff block is to be deflected in narrow space conditions and drawn into the reject cassette.
The object of the invention is to design an apparatus of the type mentioned in the introduction such that even relatively thick and stiff bundles of banknotes can easily be drawn into the reject cassette through a narrow opening.